Short Time
by 10 Tsuki
Summary: Kisah Kecil antara Kirito dan Asuna/Pertama dari 10 Tsuki


Hai, hai, ini fanfic SAO, yang pertama dariku...

.

.

.

**Short Time**

**Disclaimer : Sword Art Online ****Reki Kawahara**

Pair : KiritoxAsuna

Genre : Romance & Friendship

OOC, Shoujo, Action, Jelek, Gaje, dll.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Mina-san!^^*

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada rembulan yang bersinar menerangi malam. Hanya ada beberapa bintang berkelap-kelip tapi tidak terlalu menampakkan cahayanya juga awan hitam yang mengiringi. Ditambah angin dingin yang berhembus kencang. Membuat malam menjadi lebih pekat.

Di tepi danau terpencil berselimut rumput hijau dengan pepohonan, berdiri seseorang yang memakai mantel krem panjang dengan kepala tertutup kerudung. Ia tetap berdiri di sana, tidak peduli dengan angin dingin yang bisa membuatnya kedinginan. Mata beriris madunya menggerling ke kanan-kiri. Memandang sekeliling tempatnya berada sekarang ini. Mencari sesuatu. Sebelah tangannya menarik pedang panjang berlaras putih miliknya keluar dari sarungnya di balik mantel. Bersiaga.

Tiba-tiba air danau beriak. Menimbulkan gelombang besar hingga tumpah di daratan. Orang itu terpaksa melompat ke cabang pohon agar tidak terseret air danau. Ia berdiri berpegangan pada batang pohon menahan goncangan dari air danau sambil menggenggam pedangnya erat. Dari dalam danau itu muncul naga berwana biru raksasa dengan sepasang sayap seperti kelelawar. Di tengah dahinya terdapat permata merah berkilauan. Naga itu terbang di atas danau seraya mengaum keras. Menyebabkan angin di sekitarnya berhembus kencang hingga menyikap mantel milik orang itu terbang terbawa angin. Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut coklat muda panjang dengan baju tempur putih bercorak merah melekat di tubuhnya. Berdiri bersiaga siap menyerang.

"Ternyata benar, naga ini ada di sini," ujar gadis bernama Asuna. Memandang tajam naga terbang di hadapannya.

Di atas naga itu terdapat penunjuk kekuatan. 2 garis panjang warna hijau. Monster yang termasuk level cukup tinggi.

Naga itu menggeram marah. Memunculkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya lalu menyerang ke Asuna. Asuna berkelit menghindar dari serangan. Mendarat di cabang pohon lain. Bola api barusan menghanguskan tanah dan pepohonan di tempatnya berpijak tadi. Jika saja Asuna tidak menghindar secepatnya dia bakal gosong.

Asuna melompat menerjang maju. Menyerang naga yang besarnya 3 kali lipat darinya secara beruntun. Sayangnya, serangannya tidak mampu melukai kulit naga biru sedikitpun. Licin. Bahkan kepingan mozaik pun tidak ada saat Asuna menebasnya. Sang naga bertahan menyerangnya balik.

"Tch!" decih Asuna sambil melompat mundur menghindari sabetan kuku tajam dari naga.

Asuna berdiri bersiap menyerang kembali sebelum terbelalak karena tanah yang dipijaknya retak. "APAA?!"

Dilihatnya naga itu mendarat di tanah kasar. Retakan tanah membelah lebar tercipta akibat debuman keras dari kaki naga. Membuat Asuna tergelincir jatuh ke dalam di antara belahan tanah. Mengerang kecil, Asuna bersaha berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari sana menerjang naga.

Asuna melompat ke atas punggung naga menebaskan pedangnya bermaksud memotongnya. Sekali lagi gagal karena licinnya kulit sang naga. Diserang lagi secara beruntun. Naga melenguh keras. Menggeram, naga itu mengarahkan ekornya ke arah Asuna. Menyerang dari belakang. Asuna yang tidak siap, terpukul di perutnya dan terpental akibat sabetan keras ekor naga. Ia terbanting kasar di atas tanah hingga terseret beberapa meter.

Asuna mengerang kesakitan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Luka gores tampak di dahi dan bahu kirinya. Bukan luka yang bisa mengeluarkan darah. Tapi luka yang tampak seperti mozaik pecah berkeping-keping. Namun mampu mengurangi setengah dari parameter hijau kekuatannya.

'Siiaal! Tidak kusangka naga itu kuat!' batinnya menggeram lirih saat melihat parameter naga itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Asuna berusaha bangun bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya. "Pedangku.."

Mata Asuna memincing ke kanan kiri. Mencari pedangnya yang terlempar entah kemana. Saat menemukannya, ia tercengang. Pedangnya jatuh tepat di bawah kaki sang naga. "Shimatta.."

Kembali naga mengeluarkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya. Lalu melemparnya pada Asuna sebelum gadis itu bangkit kembali. Mata Asuna membola, tidak siap bereaksi. Tepat sebelum bola api itu mengenai Asuna, bola api itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Meledak di hadapan Asuna yang segera melindungi kepalanya.

"Tepat waktu, ya?"

Suara baritone seseorang terdengar dari arah belakang. Asuna menoleh. Dilihat dari iris madunya, seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam sewarna langit malam berdiri angkuh di sana. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam pedang panjang laras hitam. Mantel dark night panjang yang dipakainya berkibar tertiup angin. Debu dan percikan api yang berterbangan di sekitarnya, membuatnya tampak seperti kinght. Solo Player, Kirito.

"Konichiwa, Asuna Fuku Shirei..." sapanya enteng.

Asuna menggeram jengkel, "Baka, ini sudah malam tahu!"

Kirito terkekeh geli, berjalan menghampiri Asuna. "Daijobu?" tanyanya meraih lengan gadis itu membantunya berdiri.

Asuna cuek tidak menjawab. Akhirnya dia bisa berdiri kembali.

Kirito melihat parameter kekuatan gadis itu. Tinggal setengah dan berwarna kuning. Jika sampai merah bisa dipastikan Asuna akan 'menghilang'. Kirito berdesis. Dia melangkah maju ke depan melewati Asuna yang menatapnya heran.

"Kirito—"

"Mundurlah, aku akan mengurus naga itu," kata Kirito tanpa memandang Asuna di belakangnya.

Asuna mendesah, sebaiknya mengalah kali ini. Ia sudah lumayan babak belur, "...Kulit naga itu licin, sulit ditebas. Ambil permata merah di dahinya sebelum kau membunuhnya," jelasnya singkat.

Kirito memincingkan mata. Memperhatikan naga terbang di hadapannya lebih teliti. Mata hitamnya menemukan permata merah berkilau di tengah dahi naga itu. "Ooh, itu yang kau incar?"

"Hm, Shirei membutuhkannya untuk memperkuat guild," jawab Asuna.

"Kenapa tidak mangajak timmu? Bodoh menyerangnya sendiri,"

Asuna merenggut tidak suka, "Sayangnya hanya aku yang kebetulan ada di lantai 61."

Kirito mengangguk paham.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanya Asuna heran. "Jangan bilang kau mau aku memasak untukmu lagi," selidiknya menuntut.

Kirito berbalik memandang gadis itu tersenyum, "Lebih tepatnya numpang makan,"

Asuna mendesah kesal, "Baiklah, aku akan masak untukmu setelah kau mengalahkan naga itu."

Kirito tersenyum kembali. Dia berjalan perlahan sebelum melesat maju menerjang naga. Dengan sekali lompatan, Kirito berada di atas naga terbang itu lalu menghunuskan pedangnya. Menebasnya hingga sang naga jatuh terbanting ke tanah. Suara berdebum keras tercipta akibat tubuh naga terbanting kasar.

Asuna terkejut, "Hebat.."

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Kembali Kirito menyerang naga secara beruntun. Terus menyerang tidak peduli dengan kulit naga yang tidak bisa dilukai. Naga melenguh kesakitan. Naga itu akan mengeluarkan bola apinya lagi sebelum Kirito menendang moncongnya menyadari gerakannya. Setelah tebasan kasar pedang Kirito yang kesekian, akhirnya kulit naga mampu ditembus. Kepingan mozaik dari kulit naga berterbangan. Salah satu parameter hijaunya berkurang setengah. Melihat itu, bibir Kirito semakin menampakkan seringainya. Diserangnya naga itu berkali-kali lebih ganas.

Asuna berdiri memegang bahu kirinya sambil memandang Kirito dari kejauhan. Kirito tampak bengis dan liar. Membuatnya meneguk ludah paksa. 'Kirito-kun..'

Manik hitam Kirito beralih ke dahi sang naga. Tubuh naga masih memberontak berusaha lepas. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Kirito menusuk dada naga tepat di jantung. Membuat naga mengaum kesakitan. Tanpa melepas pedangnya yang bersarang di tubuh naga, pemuda bersurai malam itu berpindah ke kepalanya. Lalu mencabut paksa permata merah. Kirito menyinggungkan seringaiannya kembali saat melihat parameter hijau naga berkurang drastis.

"Jadi kekuatanmu ada di permata ini, huh?" tanyanya yang dibalas erangan kesakitan sang naga yang semakin menjadi. "...Sayonara, itu hukumanmu yang melukai Asuna,"

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kirito menarik pedangnya membuat luka panjang di dada sang naga. Parameter naga habi. Tubuhnya terkoyak menjadi kepingan mozaik, menghilang mati. Kirito menyarungkan kembali pedangnya di belakang punggung. Dia Berjalan mengambil pedang Asuna yang tergeletak di tanah dan menghampiri gadis itu.

Asuna terdiam, bahkan saat Kirito sampai di hadapannya pun dia masih tidak bersuara. Kirito menaikkan sebelah alis memandang Asuna bingung. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi permata merah itu pada Asuna.

"Ini," ucap Kirito.

Asuna menerimanya. Ia kembali menerima pedangnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sarung di pinggangnya. Asuna memandang Kirito dalam. Wajah pemuda itu kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada seringai bengis yang tampak apalagi mata yang senang membunuh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kirito yang dipandang Asuna intens.

Asuna mendesah menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya Kirito yang biasanya sudah kembali. "...Ayo kembali," ajaknya seraya memasukkan permata merah itu dalam daftar itemnya di pop window.

Mereka berjalan beriringan kembali ke kota menuju rumah Asuna berada. Menelusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pepohonan hijau.

"Hey, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Asuna memulai pembicaraan.

Kirito berpikir. "emm...rekomendasi juru masak?"

"Kau selalu begitu. Makan apapun tanpa punya keinginan," Asuna menghela nafas lelah.

"Karena aku suka apapun yang kau masak, terutama sandwich," ucap Kirito tersenyum.

Asuna menggeleng lagi, "...haah, terserahlah,"

Kirito masih tersenyum menatap Asuna di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan kiri Asuna, menggandengnya. Asuna kaget tidak bisa bereaksi.

"Ayo cepat, aku lapar," kata Kirito meliriknya tersenyum.

Asuna mendengus, "Sejak kapan kau bisa merasakan lapar?"

"Lapar ya lapar," balas Kirito terkikik geli.

"Dasar,"

Asuna menghela nafas sambil tersenyum menanggapi. Ia berjalan mengiringi langkah Kirito yang membawanya kembali ke kota. Sepertinya malamnya hari ini akan berbeda. Karena biasanya Asuna selalu sendiri di rumah. Ia akan senang hati menyambut pemuda yang menggandeng tangannya ini bila datang ke rumahnya lain kali.

.

.

.

.

.

^^*END*^^

.

.

.

Hehe fic pendek bersetting dunia SAO. Aku masih pemula jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan. ^^

Review Mina-san!


End file.
